Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to a persistent companion device. In particular, the present application relates to an apparatus and methods for providing a companion device adapted to reside continually in the environment of a person and to interact with a user of the companion device to provide emotional engagement with the device and/or associated with applications, content, services or longitudinal data collection about the interactions of the user of the companion device with the companion device.
Description of the Related Art
While devices such as smart phones and tablet computers have increasing capabilities, such as networking features, high definition video, touch interfaces, and applications, such devices are limited in their ability to engage human users, such as to provide benefits of companionship or enhanced emotional experience from interacting with the device. A need exists for improved devices and related methods and systems for providing companionship.